Elle
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Alois qui avait été blessé lors de son duel avec Angelika? Et si les choses c'était passé tout autrement.


Elle.

Et si c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit lors du duel entre Alois et Angelika? Et si c'était Angelika qui s'était fait transpercée?...Eh bien…

Sébastian ramena le corps inconscient de sa jeune maîtresse. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un air si calme sur son visage. Ses traits étaient posés et sa bouche était innocemment entrouverte.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir Phantomhive et s'empressa de la soigner. Il congédia tous les domestiques pour être plus tranquille. Cependant, la lame du comte l'avait pénétrée très profondément. Elle perdait du sang à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle était devenue aussi blanche que la neige.

S'étant endormie, et l'ayant revêtu d'une robe sans manches à jupes fendues voletantes, Sébastian alla marcher un peu dans la demeure pour se changer les idées.

_Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur_

_Et j'ai tout fait pour ça_

_Quand elle m'a fait saigner le cœur_

_Je l'ai gardé pour moi._

_J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle_

_Encore une flamme_

_Encore une lame_

_Enlacer nos corps_

_Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme_

_Encore une larme._

_J'oublie le temps mais passe des heures_

_À n'attendre qu'elle_

_Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur_

_Et ça me rappelle._

_J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle_

_Encore une flamme_

_Encore une lame_

_Enlacer nos corps_

_Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme_

_Encore une larme._

_J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle_

_Encore une flamme_

_Encore une lame_

_Enlacer nos corps_

_Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme_

_Encore une larme._

_Elle me fait mal_

_A l'intérieur je meurs_

_Et je deviens pâle_

_Je veux tout oublier_

_Suis-je normal?_

_J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle_

_Encore une flamme_

_Encore une lame_

_Enlacer nos corps_

_Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme_

_Encore une larme._

_J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle_

_Encore une flamme_

_Encore une lame_

_Enlacer nos corps_

_Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre_

_Au-delà de l'âme_

_Encore une larme._

Plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Voilà des semaines que Sébastian veillait sur Angelika, toujours inconsciente. C'était étrange, mais plus le temps s'éternisait, plus Sébastian voyait venir en lui des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus pour lui. Ces semaines interminables l'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir à la valeur qu'avait Angelika Phantomhive pour lui.

Au début, il ne voyait en elle qu'un repas, une âme singulièrement raffinée et délicieuse. Mais maintenant, il la regardait de l'extérieur. Elle était particulièrement belle…très belle.

Doucement, il se pencha sur elle et effleura ses lèvres roses d'un baiser.

- Bôchan…revenez à vous…ne me laissez pas.

Évidemment, aucune réaction. Ses cils longs et noirs étaient toujours posés sur ses pommettes. Il serra des dents et l'embrassa encore…mais à la manière des démons. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en la transformant en démone.

Il patienta pendant quelques minutes, mais Angelika ne bougea pas le moindre muscle.

Serrant des poings et baissant les yeux, il se retira et sortit dehors sous la pluie en laissant son frac, son veston, sa cravate et ses gants dans la chambre.

Mais juste au moment où Sébastian passait la porte d'entrée, Angelika ouvrit ses yeux, mais pas ses yeux bicolores, mais ses nouveaux yeux de démone…des yeux rouge sanguin. Sa blessure au ventre avait complètement disparu. Tout doucement, elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle voyait parfaitement, malgré la pluie, son tendre majordome des enfers marcher telle une âme en peine parmi les roseraies.

_On s´éloigne un peu malgré tout_

_Entre elle et moi c´est trop grand_

_Les heures s´éternisent en creusant_

_L´espace entre nous._

_Est-ce qu´elle pense à moi ce soir?_

_Est-ce qu´elle m´entend sans me voir?_

_Je parle dans le silence_

_Comme un prix face à la chance_

_Aussi loin, aussi loin qu´on s´aime._

_Oublier l´absence,_

_Retrouvé la part manquante_

_Elle est mon âme, mon inséparable_

_Tenir la distance_

_Assassiner le temps_

_Elle est mon âme,_

_Elle est mon âme,_

_Mon indispensable._

_On se tient par les sentiments_

_On s´accroche à l´avenir_

_Les mots s´ajoutent_

_Aux tremblements de nos souvenirs._

_Est-ce qu´elle sait que je l´attends?_

_Est-ce qu´elle me parle en dormant?_

_Je la vois dans tous mes ciels_

_Comme un fou sans le soleil_

_Aussi vrai, aussi vrai qu´un rêve._

_Oublier l´absence_

_Retrouver ma part manquante_

_Elle est mon âme, mon inséparable_

_Tenir la distance_

_Assassiner le temps_

_Elle est mon âme, mon indispensable._

_Brûler l´impatience_

_L´amour en substance_

_Elle est mon âme_

_Elle est mon âme_

_Elle est ma femme._

Comme si cela fesait des centaines de fois qu'elle le fesait, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta jusqu'en bas. Elle avança lentement vers lui.

Alors que Sébastian traînait les pieds aux côtés des fleurs préférées de sa maîtresse, il sentit la présence de celle-ci tout près de lui. Il releva le menton et se retourna. En effet, elle se tenait bien droite devant lui. La lune non masquée par les nuages de pluie l'illuminait magnifiquement. Ses yeux rouges fuchsias brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle semblait même plus grande de par sa transformation. Le démon put même voir qu'elle ne fesait qu'une demi-tête de moins que lui quand elle ne fut qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui.

- Sébastian…

Pour le susnommé, Angelika n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en ce moment, elle et son sourire. Tristement, il fronça les sourcils, sourit et lui prit la main dans la sienne. Doucement, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en ignorant la pluie qui les détrempait tous les deux.

À la fin du baiser, Angelika se colla contre le torse de Sébastian et passa sa main libre sur son cou. Le démon mit sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête et doucement, ils se mirent à tournoyer dans une danse calme et lente.

Fin.


End file.
